His Courtesan
by silvrddominion
Summary: Aislin is a young princess sent from another country to serve the Land of Egypt in a form of alliance with Egypt. What will happen when she becomes Atemu's courtesan? AtemuXOC LEMON in later chapters! First attempt at a fanfic story.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so... this is my first time attempting to create a fanfiction story. I hope you like it. Of course I own none of the characters or parts taken from the anime Yu-Gi-Oh. I do, however, preserve my rights to the plot line and Aislin my character.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His Courtesan

Chapter One

Prince Atemu was walking briskly to the throne room. He didn't know why, but suddenly his father had summoned him. He knew better than to keep his father waiting too long. His father's patience was always thin, but even more so since it was about mid-day. His father probably put this matter off and now would be on a short fuse in need of an hour break that would surely follow this "talk."

Seeing the ornate doors that lead to the throne room beyond, the young prince quickened his pace. The guards standing at either side of the doors pushed them open. "His Royal Highness, the Crowned Prince of Egypt!" a guard said announcing Atem's arrival. Standing aside, he allowed Atemu to walk mightily past him into the room. Atem walked up to the front of the room and then bowed in respect to the man sitting on the throne.

"Fa-My Pharaoh," Atem spoke. "You sent for me. How may I be of service?"

"My son," a deep voice boomed through the room. "Today, a gift has arrived from a distant land. Apparently, the country is commonly referred to as the Celtic land by the Romans. They wish to form an alliance with Egypt and sent a beautiful princess to serve me. I have no need for another courtesan and you are nearing the age when you should have one to keep you company. She has been sent to your quarters. Feel free to use her as you see fit. You may go now." With that said, the Pharaoh turned to speak with one of his advisers on a separate matter.

Atem stood there for a few second to process what his father had just said. He _wasn't_ in trouble? He had a _courtesan_ that used to be a princess in his room? Shaking himself from his wandering thoughts, he bowed to his father and whispered his thanks before leaving to walk the distance to his room. All the while, he was pondering what he should do with this new princess in his room. What did he need a princess for? He was already betrothed. Though, if he was completely honest with himself, he hated his fiancée. She was a bitch. I mean, a real, bitch. That woman made him want to jump out of a balcony and run away to the farthest place he could. She made his skin crawl.

Quickening his pace, Atem reached his chambers in no time. He stood there in front of the door for a few minutes trying to decide the best way to approach this woman in his room. Did he really want to meet her? What if she was worse than his fiancée? He didn't know if he could take another like his fiancée. Taking a deep breath and steeling himself for the worse, Atem opened the door to see a beautiful woman sitting gracefully on the edge of his bed. Her clothes were definitely unique. He had never seen clothes like the ones on this woman. The prince eyed her with piqued interest. She seemed to blush at his inspection.

The woman, gracefully, stood up before bowing low to the ground. "My prince," she spoke with her head still bowed. "I come from my people to form an alliance with and serve the land of Egypt. Anything you request of me I will do my best to supply. My name is Aislin, which means "Dream" in my native tongue. Please, accept my service and the alliance between our countries."

Atemu stared at her all the while and kept thinking 'Too bad, I can't make her my queen and wife.' He couldn't get over how beautiful she was. She had long chestnut brown hair that came to her mid-thigh. It was wavy, making him want to run his hands through it to see if it was as soft as it seemed. She had a long, slender body and legs that looked supple. He wanted to see her eyes and face but she had yet to look up at him. He moved forward and placed a hand underneath her chin, pulling it up to look at her eyes. He heard himself gasp at her face. It was more beautiful than he could imagine. Yet, she still did not look at him. Her eyes stayed glued to the floor. "For a princess, you are very humble. Please, look up at me. I wish to gaze upon your soul and let you gaze at mine," Atemu said, in his smooth tenor voice.

Slowly, her eyes moved up her body until they reached his face. He heard her gasp and saw a blush tinge her face. He couldn't help but smirk at this reaction. Looking into her eyes they seemed to be a combination of blue and silver. They reminded him of the night sky. Dark blue with stars twinkling in them. Oh, he felt like he could stare into those forever. "Your name fits you, Aislin. You look like the night sky. Your skin seems to glow with the beauty of the stars. Truly, you are a dream on earth. Ra be praised that I am able to see such beauty," Atemu said.

When he had said the last sentence, Aislin looked confused. "Ra? I hope I do not offend you, my prince, but who is Ra? I know not this name."

For a second, he stood there shocked, but then, he remembered she was not of Egypt. "How is it you know the Egyptian language, but not of our faith and customs? Ra is who we call our god. He is the king of the gods of Egypt. I should get you some instruction on our ways and customs if you are to remain here."

"Please, my prince," Aislin began, quickly bowing her head low to the ground. "I meant no disrespect. I was simply curious and did not know what you meant. If you return me to my people, I will be punished severely. My father told me to come here and go back home only at my own peril. So, I may not return home. I am no longer a princess from my country. The moment after I was presented to you, I became whatever you wish for me to be. I will learn what you need me to learn and do my best to serve you, great prince. I…" A hand rested on her mouth to keep her from saying anymore.

"Shhh.. you did not disrespect me or my gods. I simply was shocked you didn't know of Ra. I shouldn't have been, because you are not from Egypt. I'm just surprised. Though, " Atem said bringing her face up to look into her eyes, "if you mean to stay here, you will need to learn about our beliefs, customs, and practices. I will have one of the priests begin your instruction as soon as possible. Also, your country may not recognize your status as a princess, but I myself do. I must speak with my father before I decide what would be appropriate for me to do with you. Now, it is time for the mid-day meal, are you, by any chance, hungry?"

Aislin opened her mouth to speak, but her stomach beat her to it making its need for food known. Aislin blushed and said, "I believe my stomach just answered your question, my prince. Whatever you decide, I will fulfill my duty to the best of my ability. Before we go wherever we are going, are there any customs I should be aware of as to not embarrass you, your country, myself, and my country?"

Atem smiled. "Actually, I was going to have food brought here from the kitchen. Don't worry. Until you are able to receive instruction from the priest in charge of you, follow your own customs. You will eat here." It was then that he noticed how hot the clothes on Aislin seemed. "Those clothes do not look as if they were made for Egyptian weather. Would you like me to have something brought up for you from the seamstress?"

Aislin nodded her head. Truth be told, she felt like she was dying from heat. These clothes were made for summer in the far north. Even though it was the cooler season here in Egypt, the weather was warmer than the summer in her land. "Very well, I will have the seamstress send up something appropriate for a princess of Egypt to wear." With that said Atemu went to the door and spoke quietly to the guard beyond it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it for now... Please read this and tell me what you think! --- Silver


	2. Chapter 2 fixed

Hi my readers!! I'd like to thank all of you for your comments and thoughts. Thanks to those who added my story or myself to your favorite lists or alert lists! It means a good deal to me as I am currently working hard to be a great writer. I'm sorry for waiting so long to update. I have no internet where I am on my laptop, so it takes a bit for me to post a update. I also wanted to see if people actually liked my story or not....

Well, that's all I wanted to say but I will say this. I want at least 3 reviews before I post again. Please, tell me your thoughts: What you like/don't like and suggest. I really read those reviews and take them into consideration. AGAIN I MUST HAVE 3 before I'll post another chapter. :) With out further adieu, here's the next chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line of this story.

Chapter Two

When Atemu returned, he noticed she was sitting quietly as she looked around his room. "Anything in particular interest you?"

Jumping out of her thoughts, Aislin eyes darted to Atem's. "I was trying to read the stories written on the walls. I also see that you are very interested in games. They are everywhere. I want to know as much as  
I can about you my prince, so that I can best serve you." Atem felt many emotions in response to those statements. First delight. Then, worry. He was happy that she wanted to get to know more about him and Egypt, but worried that the only reason why she wanted to know more was she didn't want to be sent home.

"I'll read those stories to you later if you wish, and you're right. I love games. But as for getting to know me so you can serve me, take your time. Do things in your own way at your own pace. I want to know more about you as well. Why would your father send you here to be a servant when you would clearly make better as a bride in forming alliances? To me, it makes no sense," Atem looked at her in confusion and anger. How could a father do that? Sell his own daughter into slavery and tell her if she was sent back she would be punished severely. Some days, he didn't understand people.

Aislin's eyes darkened at that moment, as she remembered clearly the lecture her father had given her before the king sent her here. "My Prince, this is a difficult topic for me to discuss at this time. If it would not displease you, I would rather tell the story at a later time. I will tell you though, I am not worthy for such privileges. I was raised to do as I was told and as a servant. My father tried to keep me from gaining any education whatsoever, but his advisors loved me and gave me instruction in their spare time. When father found out, he tried to marry me to the son of the Ardent kingdom. Consider yourself lucky if you have yet to meet the man. Granted, he was second in line for the throne, but his greed and lust sickened me. I ran away from the wedding, so he decided to sell me as a slave to Egypt after that." Atem saw that this was a tender topic and didn't press for more information at that moment. Instead, he chose to ask her more simple questions about herself, her likes and dislikes, and answered appropriately when she returned the questions to him.

About two hours later, Aislin's eyes began to flutter open and shut. Atem noticed and was feeling a bit tired himself. Ra had just sunk below the horizon and it was indeed time for rest. Looking at Aislin, he realized he had no where proper for her to sleep. He decided to be a proper gentleman and give up his bed for the night and take the couch. That's when he noticed her stand and look at him. "If there is nothing more you wish to ask me at this moment my prince, I will take my leave to the slave quarters for rest." While Atem had no problems with her getting some rest, he did have an issue of her sleeping with the slaves.

"I don't mind you getting some rest, but I would prefer you slept in a more comfortable sitting than where the slaves sleep. Come, you may use my bed and I will sleep on the couch over there," Atem reasoned as he pointed to a couch lavishly covered in pillows. "Don't be shy. Both are quite comfortable. I, myself, have spent many a night on either one of them."

"My prince, forgive me, but I couldn't sleep in your bed and take away your comforts. That would not be right. I am a slave in this palace. I certainly don't deserve to sleep in a bed. I've never slept in a bed in my life. At home, I slept in the stables. If at home as a princess I received no luxury, I don't see why I should get any here," Aislin spoke nervously with her head bowed. Seeing and hearing her speak in such a manner shocked Atem. How could any father be so cruel as to make their own daughter sleep with cattle, instead of a warm bed in the palace where they belonged as members of the royal family? It just dumbfounded Atem. Why did she get so little? What was the reason for such mistreatment? Well, no matter what her father gave her, he certainly wouldn't treat her that way.

Walking over to her, he placed a hand softly below her chin before gently forcing her head up to look at him. "I said it before, 'For a princess you are far too humble.' This is one thing I am determined to change. You deserve much better than the cards you were dealt by your gods. I suppose that it is time for the Egyptian gods to look after you. Perhaps Ra has something better in store for you here in Egypt. Whatever the case may be, you are free to be a princess here. That means you should sleep like one in a bed. Now, don't argue with me and go to sleep. Tomorrow, I will see to getting the room next to mine prepared for you to stay in. I am eternally sorry for the poor manners in not having one ready for you upon your arrival. I suppose my father has forgotten some common manners in welcoming guests into our home. Even long-term ones. Since he placed you in my care, I assume that means I can do whatever I wish with you, and I would love nothing more than to have you as someone I can talk to and trust for now. Another human being of my status to share in Egypt's future. I would be even more honored if for the moment you would allow me to be your friend or at least an acquaintance close in worth to that of a friend."

It was now Aislin's turn to be shocked. Was he being serious or just playing with her? Searching his face for any sign of sarcasm, Aislin found none. Atem was seriously asking her to be his friend. That was certainly something she wouldn't refuse. She, after all, had none, so she could use all the friends she could get. "If you are serious, I would be honored to be your friend, my prince, but I'm afraid I have not done anything to earn your friendship yet, my prince."

"One, please don't address me so formally in private conversations. Call me Atem. You are one of my friends and that is what my friends call me. Two, you have earned my friendship if I say so. I said you did, so you are if you accept which you did. Three, I now have reason to never allow you to sleep in a stable or with the slaves. I would be a horrid friend, so you sleep in my bed. Now, a slave brought this for you to sleep in. You may use the bathroom over there to change." Atem handed her a bundle of clothes and pointed to a door. Aislin walked over to change into her sleepwear.i

Atem feeling tired walked over to his vanity and began the painstaking task of removing all of his jewelry and eyeliner. After all of that was off, he walked over to his closet. Quickly, he dropped his wrap and changed into a more comfortable cloth for sleeping. Royal robes sometimes made him feel itchy, but years of grooming made it so he never fidgeted. Coming out of the closet, he was just in time to watch Aislin walk out of bathroom in a sleek and very revealing nightgown. Suddenly, instead of nighttime, the room's temperature felt as if it was mid-day in the middle of the Egyptian summer. Aislin began to pull her hair up twisting the length of it until it formed a complicated knot. She searched in the robes she brought with her until she found an ornate pair of combs. Using both of them she braced her hair. As she turned, he decided he loved that hair. He wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through it and play with it every moment he could. It seemed so soft, so inviting.

Shaking himself out of his entrancement, Atem saw Aislin look at him with a blush on her face. He wondered why she was blushing. But instead of asking, Atem merely stated, "You are beautiful. I hope you sleep well, Aislin. If you need anything, wake me. I'll be happy to help you. Sweet dreams and good night. May Ra bless us both with a bright tomorrow." He walked over to the couch and fell into a blissful sleep.

Aislin watched him fall asleep remembering her first look at Atem without all his jewelry on. It was true he didn't look at mighty and big, but he certainly still looked masculine. His six-pack abdomen and lean muscular body was definitely what her sisters would have called HOT. Unfortunately, she could never be anything to him, she thought sadly. He was dreamy and kind, but sadly taken. He was betrothed. Had been since he was really young. Too bad, she thought as she tucked herself in for a good night sleep, though she never slept well. What would make this night any different? She'd still have those nightmares that confused her. Sighing, she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

That's it for now! READ AND REVIEW, please!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

OH MY! You my avid readers are sweet. Thank you for all of your kind words and feedback. I was delighted to read each and every review. In response to one request, I shall attempt to write this chapter longer… I'm sorry in advance, because you will be meeting his fiancé in this chapter. You will probably learn to hate her, Atem's father, and even Atem a bit in this chapter. I'm sorry but it gets pretty bad, but it has to happen. This is a dark chapter and very erm… adult in content. I mean it.

**This is not a chapter for kiddies. Hence the M rating. If you don't like lemons, limes, sexual situations don't read this anymore. There is even a great amount of violence and even a rape.** This story won't be fluff, because I never do anything halfway.

Ok so remember I require at least 3 reviews before I even start to write another chapter. Please don't be mean. I will only continue writing this fic as long as people like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own YugiOH or any of its characters! However, I do own this plot line and Aslin!

So, alright then, on with CHAPTER THREE!!!!!

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

Aslin awoke well before sunrise. She sat up confused for the first couple of minutes. What was she doing in a bed? Didn't she sleep in hay? Oh god, did she do something naughty? She quickly looked down at her body and seeing nothing amiss she sighed in relief. Examining the room around her, she saw Ancient Egyptian written all over the walls. 'That's right. I'm in Egypt. Father sent me to be a slave here," her eyes darkened with great sadness at that last sentence. It hurt her deeply that her father never wanted her.

Looking over to the couch, she saw Atem smiling happily in his sleep. His warmth seemed to envelop her from even that distance. His frame looked lean, but his strong muscles rippled underneath his skin every time he moved. Aslin blushed as she watched him sleep. He was quite handsome. She let her eyes drift lazily up his frame to his face. The stern, chiseled features of his face were relaxed, yet spoke volumes to the man's wisdom and strength. Those crimson eyes were deep and she found she was easily lost in them. She knew she could stare into them forever. At that moment, Aslin shook her head. What was she doing? Atem would never want her. He had a fiancé. His fiancé was probably one of the best women in the world. She had to be in order for Atem to want to be with her for the rest of his life.

Quietly, Aslin slipped out of the huge bed and went over to the bathroom to change into a robe that was brought in for her to wear. After she was dressed, Aslin walked out onto the balcony and faced East. She waited patiently watching the horizon for the first rays of sunlight. When she saw them, Aslin took a deep breath and began to sing:

"_Good bye dear Stars and Moon._

_You watched over me,_

_Whilst I floated yonder world._

_I danced the dance you wished to see_

_And sang with you in perfect harmony._

_'Tis pity we must part_

_But another day beckons me yet._

_The sun awakens all from dreams._

_It will watch me now_

_So go to sleep and dream_

_So that I may feel the warmth of its beams._

_Good Morning Sun!_

_Bring with you a good day._

_So that birds will sing_

_And children play._

_With your power light our way_

_So we show love in all we do and say."_

When Aslin finished, she heard, "Beautiful." Whirling around, she saw Atem standing there looking at her in admiration. She looked confused, so Atem spoke again, "Your voice is beautiful. You are beautiful, and I can officially say 'Your father was an idiot to not want you.'" Hearing that, Aslin blushed.

She lowered her head before she spoke, "My voice is pretty average where I come from. That is our morning devotional and is the easiest to sing. Everyone, where I come from, can sing at least that much." Sensing his anger, she quickly added, "But, I thank you for your compliments, my prince."

Atem's face grew serious. There it was again. Would she ever just call him by his name? Why did she insist on using his title even when he asked her to call him Atem? He honestly wanted to punch her father for making her this humble. Atem walked swiftly over to her and pushed her head up to level with his. Coaxing her to look at him, Atem said, sadly, "I thought we were friends. I asked you to call me by my name when we are in private. You may not have been treated as a princess where you are from, but here in Egypt, you are a princess. Start acting like it and quit undermining yourself. If I say you sound beautiful and look beautiful, then you are, or do you question my judgment?"

Aslin's eyes grew fearful at that moment, and she quickly spoke, "Of course not, my prin—ah Atem. It is not my place to question your judgment and I would never do that." She shook in fear, and Atem mentally berated himself.

"Please, don't fear me," Atem begged. "I know that technically I have the power to kill you or whatever, but I promise I won't. If I am lying, let Ammit devour me." There was a knock at the door and Atem turned to it. He told whoever it was to enter. A servant came in carrying a note. Atem took the note and read its contents before sighing. He whispered something to the servant and then turned to Aslin. "I'm sorry for scaring you. Please, forgive me. A servant will be here in a few minutes with clothes for you to wear. When you are changed please ask a servant to guide you to the courtyard. I will meet you there. I must dress and go there immediately. Take your time." When he finished, he grabbed his clothes from the dresser before quickly going to the bathroom to wash up and dress. When he came out, Atem was wearing royal robes and he quickly put on his jewelry and eyeliner before leaving with haste to the courtyard.

Aslin watched him leave letting her eyes linger on his muscular form long after he had left the room. Oh but heaven he was divine. 'It really is a shame he's taken. I'd-'Aslin quickly stopped those thoughts from going any further. A knock on the door was heard before an old woman opened it. "Are you the young prince's new friend, dear?" she asked. Aslin looked at her confused and unsure as to how to answer that question. Seeing the Aslin's confusion, she added, "It's alright dear. The prince has his favorite servants. 'S nothing to be ashamed of. Now, let's get you cleaned and dressed."

Aslin backed away from the old woman. Then the old woman chuckled, "No need to panic deary. My name is Maylee and I'm the head of the servants. You could say that I am Atem's second mother. I nursed him and cared for him his entire life. Come on. Let's get you into the bath and cleaned up." Getting a hold of Aslin, Maylee maneuvered him into the bathroom and made quick world of her nightgown and ushered her into the hot water. "There, nice hot water for you dear. I'm afraid the young prince's fiancé is here to visit. Though, between you and me, I don't see what the prince and his dear parents were thinking. Marrying him to that horrible girl seems a waste, but I supposed that's how it goes. Maybe that's why the dear prince has taken such a liking to you." Maylee smiled as she talked and scrubbed Aslin. She teased Aslin about how she reminded Maylee of when Atem was younger around bath time, always trying to get away as fast as possible. Aslin blushed, but then asked Maylee more about Atem. Maylee scrubbed away telling her stories of Atem's childhood. When Maylee was certain every nook and cranny on Aslin's body was clean, she rinsed Aslin and told her to get out and dry off with the towels while she prepared the clothing Aslin would where that day.

Aslin carefully go out of the tub and dried herself off. She was wringing out her hair when Maylee came back in. Maylee took a look at Aslin's hair and knew that was going to be an ardent task. She quickly dressed Aslin before tackling the task of combing and styling the long beautiful hair. When Maylee was done with Aslin's hair, she went about applying makeup to Aslin's face. First she applied a thin line of eyeliner, but soon decided the bottom line under her eyes didn't go. Aslin's eyes became smaller with the eyeliner underneath. Maylee cleaned away the lower line and thickened the line on her upper lids before smudging it slightly. It created a beautiful contrast to her creamy, pale complexion. After applying a bit of lip balm to her lips, Maylee stepped back to admire her work. "You are a beautiful princess. And now," she said as she lifted a mirror to show Aslin her reflection, "you look like one."

Aslin gasped when she saw herself in the mirror. She didn't recognize herself. The face in the mirror looked so beautiful. She never looked that beautiful. She looked up at Maylee and whispered her thanks. "Not a problem at all, dear," Maylee said with a smile. "You are a sweet girl. I just hope from now on you'll carry yourself as a princess should. You are after all, a lady of Egypt now. Now, my lady, let's be off to the courtyard. The prince and his fiancé are waiting for you."

LINELINELINE LINELINELINELINELINE

With Atem

Atem rushed down the halls to the courtyard. When he was a few hallways away he slowed down to as slow a pace as possible without stopping and going backwards. After all, he really didn't want to go to the courtyard. _He had to go_. As in, if he didn't, the pharaoh would be angry. Atem sighed. His parents arranged this marriage when the girl wasn't even born yet. How could they have made such a rash decision for him? Sure, this marriage was supposed to create peace between the two nations that was meaningful, but how could he put this nicely, the girl was insufferable. Don't believe him? Just wait. You will. Atem looked up knowing that he was near the courtyard. Steeling himself for what was coming, Atem rounded the hall to the courtyard. Before he had the chance to see the trees of the courtyard, Atem was plowed down by a pink and white blur. Atem grunted as he landed on the ground with his fiancé on top of him. 'Ra help me!' he begged to the sun in the sky before two huge lips and owl-like eyes blocked his view of the sun. The lips curved into a smile that frightened Atem to his very core, but to his credit Atem covered his fear with a slightly annoyed mask.

"Ateeeeeeeeeemmyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! I'VE MISSED YOU! DID YOU MISS ME????" the lips spoke in a shrill whine before they lowered closer and the puppy eyes closed. Atem's mask cracked and his watched terrified as the lips inched closer and closer. Just when they were about to kiss his, Atem's hand moved on its own to block that. The owl eyes opened looking at him with confusion and anger.

Atem thought fast. He put on a heart-stopping look and he spoke with as much sweetness suppressing the bile he felt in the back of his throat as each word came out, "Teanna, ─gulp ─dear ─gulp ─ you know I want to wait until our wedding day to kiss you. I want our first kiss to be –gulp –special." Teanna backed off of Atem still eyeing him in suspicion. Atem sighed, knowing he would have to show a sign of affection towards her.

He steeled himself and took hold of her hand. Resisting the urge to throw up, Atem pretended Teanna was someone else while he focused his eyes on hers. He summoned up his charm and heat entered his crimson eyes as he laid a gentle, searing kiss on her hand. Teanna swooned, and Atem suppressed another retching in his stomach as she came close to land a sloppy wet kiss on his cheek and neck. Since she couldn't see his face, he let his mask slip for a few minutes again pleading to Ra that he'd stop this. Anything was ok as far as he was concerned. He'd rather die than kiss this thing again. "Let's go sit in the shade. If the sun were to dehydrate you, that would be…problematic. I'll get a guard to bring us something to eat while we wait for a friend of mine that is joining us."

Atem shooed her off to the shade, while he motioned for a guard. After taking his time giving the guard the order to bring food, Atem turned and walked in a leisurely pace over to the beautiful flowers growing in the garden. After picking two flowers, he walked with purpose over to where Teanna was sitting. He presented one of the flowers to Teanna and kept the other for Aslin. In the back of his mind, he urged Maylee and Aslin to hurry up. What could possibly be taking this long? Then, Atem remembered Aslin's hair and summoned every ounce of patience he had.

**Atem sat down next to Teanna, but as far away as he could without being cold. When he was seated, a slave came forward and laid the platters of fruit, meats, bread, and cheese on the ground in front of them. Atem motioned for the slave to sit in case he was needed. The slave took a seat in front of the prince and ate a bit of everything on the plate as customary to prevent poisonous food. Atem reached forward and grabbed a pomegranate section. He began chewing on the seeds and motioned for Teanna to eat as well. Atem and Teanna ate while Teanna struck up conversation about life back in Summeria. Atem had long since mastered the art and science of pretending to listen and care and was taking care to follow the method exactly while his thoughts wondered about a certain long brown haired maiden who slept in his bed the other night. ****In the middle of one of the "My daddy is going to buy (insert item here) for me because of (long and over exaggerated story)." speeches Atem looked up to see Aslin being led over to the tree where they sat. Atem allowed his eyes to roam all over her body taking in each and every detail before he looked up to Ra in the sky. Atem sent a silent prayer of thanks he swore Ra smirked at him from the sky. He looked back at Aslin watching her approach. When Teanna noticed Atem was no longer paying attention to what she was saying, Teanna stopped talking and followed his gaze. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Aslin walking towards her and HER man. Teanna glanced over at Atem's face and saw his face schooled in an indifferent expression. Seeing that, Teanna relaxed and sat smugly on the ground. Atem was still hers. Yet, if Teanna had looked closer at Atem's eyes she would have seen his hidden expression. The eyes were softened slightly and stared at her with heated desire watching Aslin's every move as she shyly walked towards them. **

When Aslin was a few feet away from them, Atem walked forward to greet her and presented the other flower he picked to her. Aslin blushed and bowed her head in thanks. "Welcome, my dear friend," Atem spoke to her.

Aslin raised her eyes to meet his shyly as she spoke, "My prince and friend, the pleasure is surely mine to see you well again this morning." Atem smiled his eyes roaming over every detail of her face and flowing hair. By Ra was that hair hypnotizing. All time seemed to stop in that moment. It practically taunted him and begged him to run his fingers through its smooth and soft tresses. After marveling at her hair for a few seconds, he extended his thanks to Maylee for helping his friend prepare for the day and give his compliments. Maylee bowed in thanks and reverence before excusing herself. Atem motioned for Aslin to join them beneath the tree for breakfast.

Aslin sat across from Teanna, which gave Atem excuse to sit on her left side creating a head for the picnic seating. He sat that way for two reasons. One, it was farther away from Teanna, and two, it was sending a secret message because Aslin was on his right. Teanna seemed to notice this and inched closer grabbing Atem's arm and draping herself over him. "Ateeeeeeeeeeeeeemyyyyyyyyyy, let's sit closer together. I want to be as close as possible to you," Teanna whined as she clung to Atem's arm before shooting an unmistakable glare at Aslin. Aslin caught the glare and stake of claim and Aslin gave her a look as if to say, 'he's all yours.' Even though it crushed her heart to do that, Aslin kept her face jovial and conversation polite. "I LOVE YOU, Atemmy! We should go riding later. Maybe, we can find a _special place_ to be _alone_. Oh, I'm sorry," Teanna spoke in mock embarrassment towards Aslin. "I completely forgot you were there em… What was your name again?"

Aslin let the insult roll off her. Her family had said worse. Giving Teanna a smile, Aslin spoke in a soft voice, "My name is Aslin. I come from the─"

"Aslin?! What a _strange_ name! My you must come from an even _stranger_ place!" Teanna spoke in a polite, but mocking voice. Aslin knew that moment what she meant by unusual and her anger flared at the insult to her people. Even Aslin, in her limited training, knew proper etiquette in front of someone of royal blood and not to mock a nation of people.

Aslin raised her head completely and spoke this time to chastise Teanna, "I beg your pardon, but if you mean the way you act is usual, I will take that as a compliment. Your manners are quite unbecoming of a lady of your stature when speaking to people of noble birth. I sincerely hope this is not how you normally speak before his majesty, the Pharaoh or his highness, the Prince of Egypt." Aslin spoke with fire at the audacity of this woman. Never mind the fact Teanna insulted her, the fact she could speak so crudely about people of her nation she didn't even know. How dare she dismiss them without a thought on the matter.

Atem wanted dearly to watch and encourage Aslin's attack on Teanna, but knew he had to disarm the fight before it got any worse. "Now, now, Teanna. Aslin, I'm sure, doesn't mean to cause a fight between you two, and I'm sure you realize that speaking so about her people was wrong. You both should apologize to the other and put this misunderstood exchange behind you." Atem sent both of them a stern gaze.

Aslin caught Atem's gaze and remembered who she just insulted. She immediately bowed and spoke, "My apologies for mistaking the meaning of your words as insulting and lecturing you so. Let's begin again." Teanna watched her as sat smugly.

"I'm sorry you mistook my words as well. I'm glad you understand _better_ now," Teanna spoke her head held high. "I hope we can _understand_ each other better in the future. I look forward to the future, friend of _my_ fiancé. I'm sure we'll get along _just fine_ now." Aslin knew, then, Teanna meant every word as an insult. Aslin raised her head to look at Teanna's face. Every feature looked sincere, except for her eyes. They spoke of extreme hatred, loathing, and promise pain if Aslin ever tried anything to undermine her again. Teanna then spoke again, "I'm sure you have _other things_ you need to do, _don't you_? Why don't you be a good friend and let 'Temmy and I have some alone time, 'kay?"

Aslin saw the brief flicker of terror in Atem's eyes at the suggestion. Aslin smirked and spoke again, "My, my, I wouldn't want to be in my two _friends_' way now would I? Did I interrupt something? I'm so sorry. I'll be off to see to my quarters." Atem looked at Aslin and silently pleaded for her to stay before he had a wonderful idea.

"I suppose you two should both retire to your rooms," Atem spoke with a smile. "I must attend a royal court session and my lessons. Aslin, don't forget you have a lesson to attend today as well. The High Priest will come and take you to them." Aslin bowed and left the courtyard. Atem motioned for a guard and ordered them to take his fiancé to her room. Then, Atem walked off to the throne room.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Aslin entered Atem's quarters and shut the door behind her. Then, she leaned back against the door in a mixture of feelings. Part of her was relieved, while part of her was sad. Part of her was swooning, and yet another was telling her to get a grip. She let her eyes glaze over as she tried to sort out her feelings. When it didn't improve after several minutes, Aslin closed her eyes to fight off the oncoming headache as she sighed and slid down the door to sit on the floor. She pulled her legs up and rested her forehead on her knees. She stayed like that until she heard a soft knock on the door.

When Aslin heard the soft knock, she slowly lifted her head and revealed her half opened eyes. She rubbed them to wake up before she asked the person knocking to identify themselves. Hearing a male voice, Aslin stood distancing herself while she straightened her dress before telling the person they could enter. The door opened to reveal a stoic blue eyed man in robes. She bowed in reverence and spoke with respect, "Are you my teacher?"

"I am one of your teachers," the man spoke indifferently. Seeing her confusion, he added, "The prince has asked me to teach you religion, reading, and writing for now. My name is Seth. You're other teachers are Karim, Isis, and Mahado. They will each introduce themselves and tell you what you are to learn from them. Now, I don't know what kind of instruction you have had in the past so we will begin with the basics and I expect the best from my students. I won't go easy on you. I expect you study hard and not whine about it. Are we clear?" Aslin shivered and nodded fearfully. Turning, he spoke, "Good. Let's go."

Then, he walked swiftly out of the room and through the maze of hallways, while he continued to speak, "I will show you the way to my quarters the first few days. After a week, I expect you to find your way by yourself. Be on time to my lessons. The consequences for skipping or tardiness are severe unless you have a reasonable excuse sanctioned by the pharaoh, the prince, myself, or one of your other teachers of the court. Believe me; I will know if you skip without pre-authorization." Aslin nodded as she hurried to keep up while trying to memorize the way to his quarters. They walked briskly through several more corridors. Aslin's head was spinning trying to remember the way when Seth abruptly stopped in front of an office. Seth turned to face Aslin and she focused her dazed eyes on his. "This is my office. You are to come here an hour after Ra has risen above the horizon. All of your classes will be held during this hour in a cycle of five days. The fifth day will float between each teacher depending on which needs the extra instruction time the most."

Aslin nodded her understanding and continued to watch him waiting for more instruction. Seth's features grew slightly impatient and Aslin followed his arm to see he was gesturing for her to 'oh so kindly get her ass inside his office so he could begin his lesson.' Aslin blushed and hurried inside and was followed closely by Seth. Seth gestured to the rug behind a small desk facing another desk. The small desk had a couple of scrolls, ink, and a quill placed meticulously on it. The larger desk was clean with organized meticulously. Each thing had its place. If, Ra forbid, anything moved so much as a millimeter out of its place it was quickly put to rights. Aslin sat carefully on the rug and waited patiently for Seth to begin. Seth told her to open the scroll, copy the hieroglyphs, and take notes on pronunciation in her own written language on the note scrolls next to it. He set off in a blistering pace and Aslin scribbled franticly to keep up with Seth's pace.

An hour later, Seth called it "a good stopping place for the day", and led her to where she would meet with Atem who had just finished his lessons. Aslin's head was drowning in information and she had to memorize _all_ of it before the next lesson. Seth knew that was impossible, didn't he? While she spoke Egyptian, she was really a novice at writing and reading it. She just followed Seth blindly as he wove through the maze of hallways. To prove she wasn't paying any attention to where they were going, she ran into Seth when he stopped believing she saw Atem. Atem laughed hysterically at Seth's face of barely kept annoyance and Aslin's embarrassed face. Seth glared at Atem and said quietly, "Atem." Atem looked at Seth through watered eyes. "Shut it!" Atem silenced his laughs immediately, but anyone could see his shoulders shaking and his eyes filled with laughter. Seth growled before storming off.

Atem watched him leave before focusing on the red-faced and dazed beauty before him. "I take it your lesson went well. What did you cover?"

Aslin snapped out of her embarrassment and immediately started rattling off everything she learned robotically. Atem stood listening before he too began to feel dizzy by all the information she was talking about. What did that crazy priest do? Compress three years of teaching into one lesson? He placed a hand on her shoulder getting her to stop rambling off the information discussed in the lesson. "Obviously, that was the wrong question. I suppose I should ask if you would like help studying the material."

He was surprised when Aslin shook her head with determination, "I will learn it on my own. I never had the opportunity to study before. I feel you've done more than enough for me just allowing me to study. I can do it on my own. Besides, if I have a question, I should seek out my notes, the text, or my teacher first before coming to you. It is only proper and polite. You have more important things to do, and taking up your precious time would be a poor way to repay your kindness in letting me study here." Seeing her resolve, Atem decided to allow her to learn on her own, but said that the offer to help her study was always open and it would not interfere with his duties in any way. Then, he added that it would help him in fulfilling his duties.

When she looked at him in confusion he quoted well studied wisdom, "'Rule in understanding and wisdom teaching those beneath you, lest you and your kingdom fall to ruin in the absence of knowledge and understanding.' This is a basic instruction I've been taught as a child. It is my duty to make sure my subject receive proper education and that I rule as a gentle, guiding hand to bring Egypt to greater prosperity. Ra willing, of course."

'He really cares for his people,' Aslin thought to herself. At that time, she remembered how her father ruled. His only desire was to become more powerful. He ruled as a tyrant. She wondered if Atem would continue to rule according to that teaching or one day, like so many she knew, become a power hungry tyrant. As Aslin continued to watch his gentle smile, she somehow knew he'd pass the test of power. Aslin smiled and spoke with a bow, "Then, I wish you the best, Atem, my prince. May you succeed where so many across many lands have failed. I look forward to your rule."

Atem put a hand underneath her chin. "I told you many times before," Atem spoke gently. "For a princess, you are far too humble. Hold your head high. I know that if you were to rule, the country you ruled would be forever in your debt. That is what makes us friends." He took her hand and led her down the halls. "Come. Let's find something to eat. Conversation is best when discussed around delicious food. Plus, I have to meet with…Teanna. Ra help me. How long will that…that woman stay in the palace?"

Aslin suppressed a laugh at Atem's awkward situation. "I take it the prince doesn't care for his beautiful, unique fiancé?" Atem didn't say a word in response to the statement. To agree would be unacceptable. To disagree was to lie. Either way, his silence spoke volumes for his thoughts on a certain fiancé. The two walked in companionable silence towards the dining hall.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

At dinner

"Ah, my son, how were your lessons today? Simon says you were late, again," the pharaoh said. Atem shifted uncomfortably and his grip on the bread tightened.

"OH MY! I'm so sorry," Teanna exclaimed from her place beside Atem. "That was all my fault, my pharaoh. I went to see him and wanted to be with him some more today." The pharaoh smiled at Teanna's apologetic expression.

"Young love," was the only thing the pharaoh said in response. When he looked around the table, there were all of the court and then he saw Aslin on the other side of Atem. "Does my son like his gift from Sembian, the King of the Celtic lands? Should I extend peace agreements?"

Atem thought carefully about how to phrase his response before saying, "Although I like his…gift, as you put it, Father. I do not think we would gain anything from an alliance with the king there? I've learned much of him from his gift, and he doesn't seem fit to be a friend of Egypt. His _gift_, however, makes a fine friend of Egypt."

His father just sat there for a few minutes shifting his gaze between Aslin and Atem before chuckling, "It would seem that she has made a great companion. I hear you are having her instructed in Egyptian customs, religion, and language. I hope she will be useful. I don't want to waste too much of the court members' time instructing her if she is only needed in certain activities."

"My pharaoh, if I may speak," Seth spoke. When he received a nod, Seth continued, "I was the first of Aslin's instructors. I believe she will make a great addition to any area of the palace." Teanna looked at Aslin at that moment with shock. Aslin had her head bowed.

"Wait," Teanna spoke. "That girl is a servant? She shouldn't even be at the table dining with us! Horrible girl needs to learn her place! She spoke cruelly to me! Teach her a lesson!" Teanna stood and walked over to Aslin grabbing her and throwing her on the floor before hitting her. Atem stood and caught her hand before she could land another strike.

"Atem," the pharaoh spoke enraged. "Is it true? Did that slave speak poorly to your fiancé?"

Atem closed his eyes and turned to his father before he spoke, "Teanna spoke ill of her family and the people of her lands and Aslin defended them. She may have used words unacceptable for a slave; however, Teanna overstepped proprietary to speak in such a manner about a nation of people. That is attitude unbecoming of my future bride. To be honest, Father, my Pharaoh, I have no intention of marrying a woman who speaks in such a way about people she knows nothing about. It would be a danger for Egypt."

The Pharaoh face was red with rage. He snapped his fingers and guards came forth carrying Aslin away. "You will learn, Atem, that life isn't so easy. You should have punished your slave for her actions. You knew I would have if you didn't." Atem looked at his father with wide eyes. He was terrified for what would happen to Aslin. "Also for your weakness, you will be escorted to your room. I'll deal with you and Aslin later." When the Pharaoh finished, two guards came forward and dragged Atem from the room.

Teanna watched Aslin dragged away for punishment with satisfaction. With any luck, Aslin would be gone by the end of the week before she had to return to Summeria.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

With Aslin

Aslin looked around the dank, dark dungeon. There were shackles around her wrists and ankles. She sat in the farthest corner of the cell from the door with her knees pulled to her chest and her head resting on her knees. Her eyes were wide with fear. The only thought running though her mind over and over was 'They are going to kill me.' Part of her was relieved by that thought. The other part of her was extremely saddened by the thought of leaving so soon.

A few hours passed and the door opened to reveal five guards. Four entered the room creating an aisle for the pharaoh to walk down its center while the fifth guard walked slight behind but to the left of the Pharaoh. He strode forward with determination. "Slave, you know you have overstepped your place in this palace. For that reason, I will execute your punishment. As this is your first offense, you punishment will not be as severe as death; however, next time, you will die."

The Pharaoh signaled his guards. One from each line came forward on either side of Aslin and grabbed her arms and legs. They flipped her and held her down. The pharaoh pulled out a whip and began beating Aslin with it. Aslin screamed each time the whip came down. Soon her clothes were ripped from her body from the force of the whip. The pharaoh continued to whip her until she passed out. "I'll come by again soon. See to it she is awake by the time I'm back. I must deal with my son." The pharaoh swiftly left the room. Three of the guards left to get some water. The two holding Aslin dropped her roughly on the ground.

When the three guards came back with water, they saw her laying there on the floor breathing very shallow. One quickly moved forward. Feeling her weak pulse, he began to worry. She wasn't doing so well, yet he couldn't do anything but watch her struggle for air. To summon a healer would defy the pharaoh. To not summon a healer would mean angering the prince. The guards stood there watching her suffer and praying for her life.

A half hour later, the door swung open revealing the pharaoh and prince. Atem's eyes widened at the sight of Aslin's form. All the same he walked calmly and slowly forward. "Atem, punish your slave, or I will give her a worse punishment!" Atem heard his father order. Atem closed his eyes silently knowing she couldn't take another beating and there was only one other form of punishment. He had seen her struggled breath. He walked forward and signaled the guards to take hold of her. The two guards grabbed her and held her limp form by the limbs. Atem grabbed Aslin's waist and pulled a small vial from a pocket in his wrap. He poured its contents on his member before thrusting forcefully into her. He moved quickly and more gently than normal, but rough enough so to keep his father from adding to the punishment. Aslin screams were hoarse. The pain was intense. Atem continued to thrust himself deep into Aslin until he released.

Upon his release, he was roughly grabbed by two guards and beaten by his father with a whip. When his father was satisfied, he told the guards to leave them. Atem struggled to crawl over to where Aslin's body lay. His head spun, but he knew how horrible she was. He pulled her into his lap and held her close. He called for a guard to get a healer, and then bowed his head praying for her survival.

A few minutes later, the door was opened with a bang. There was a shuffling of hurried feet. Atem raised his head slowly ready to do whatever to protect Aslin. "Fear not, my prince, we've come to help not harm," came the sound of Isis. Atem focused on the group. Standing there was Seth, Mahado, and Isis. The three of them rushed forward seeing Aslin's limp form in Atem's arms. Isis and Mahado gently took Aslin from Atem's arms. Seth pulled Atem to lay him on his stomach. Seth cleaned and wrapped Atem's wounds while Isis and Mahado scrambled to help Aslin. When Seth finished treating Atem, he helped Atem sit next to Aslin.

Seeing Aslin struggling to breathe, Atem broke down. He took her hand and prayed.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

O.O….*ahem*……. Ok…. I'm so sorry if you all are angry, but this is the end of the chapter. I'm already writing the next one so if I get 4 reviews within the next 5 days I'll post another chapter this weekend. Please no flames… It will get better I promise. Just things have to get really bad before they get good. But, I'm sorry to say this won't be the last wrong thing to happen to Aslin. Let's just say it's a rocky relationship… Read/Review please. Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this took awhile, but I got some bad news from the literary agent. She didn't like one of my books. I am still waiting to hear about the other one. Sadly this means I'm on edge waiting for her to tell me that one sucks too. *tears*I also like to take my time and write a good chapter. I've also been fighting with my job to get hours so that I can afford to pay next month's bills. Being in the real world sucks right now. I'm sure you all understand or at least have an idea of what it's like. *sigh* I am not too fond of the way things are going in my life right now. Well, that's enough depressing stuff about me… I mean you want to read the next chapter not my sad life, right? Right. Would anyone like to say the disclaimer?

*looks around* Anyone?

*sees no one and tears* No one wants to say my disclaimer?

*bows head* fine… I'll say it myself… "I do not own Yugioh or its characters. I own this plot, Aslin and our new character though. **Remember 3 reviews!!!**

Previous Chapter's ending:

Seeing Aslin struggling to breathe, Atem broke down. He took her hand and prayed.

Chapter Four!!!

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Sensing their prince's distress and having done all they could, Seth, Isis, and Mahado joined him in silent prayer. In the middle of his prayer, Atem heard wings flapping. He looked up to see where the noise was coming from when he saw the sun and something coming from it.

As the flying object drew closer, he was able to make out a hawk carrying something small in its talons. The hawk flew into the window and dropped something on Aslin's chest. All of them looked at the object to see a scarab nestled on Aslin's form. Atem smiled. The gods had sent a message of hope. They would save Aslin. Aslin's breathing and pulse was instantly better. It was a miracle. Atem looked at the three sitting there with a true smile. The three smiled back at their prince.

Then, the door to the jail cell swung open to reveal the pharaoh and Teanna. The pharaoh looked at the scene and the dressings over both Atem and Aslin's wounds. His face turned red with fury. "YOU! YOU DEFY MY PUNISHMENT?!" Atem stood up and turned to face his father.

He looked the pharaoh in the eye and said, "Yes, father. Yet, if you were to look closely, the gods themselves are against you." At that moment, the hawk flew from the sill where it was resting to perch on Atem's outstretched arm. When the pharaoh looked again at Aslin, he saw the scarab and knew the gods were on Aslin's side. The hawk seemed to glare at the pharaoh with extreme disappointment and anger. It turned to the window and let out a call. Soon, there were three other hawks at the window. All of the hawks eyed the pharaoh with intense glares. "I don't think they are too happy with your actions, father. LEAVE NOW! BOTH OF YOU!" When he spoke the last sentence, Teanna ran. The pharaoh lingered only to say he didn't do anything wrong. All he did was punish a disobedient slave.

When the pharaoh and Teanna left, the hawk on Atem's arm turned his glare to Atem. Atem knew the gods were angry with him as well. Atem bowed his head in sorrow before the hawk and apologized. The hawk nipped his hand sharply. When Atem looked up at the hawk, the hawk simply turned to look at Aslin. Atem knew what it meant by that action. Before he could ask forgiveness from the gods, he had to ask for forgiveness from Aslin. He walked over to Aslin and lifted her into his arms. He carried her through the palace to his quarters. For the next week, Atem personally attended to Aslin's wounds and never left her side.

When Aslin awoke, she felt fluffy, softness all around her. It was like sleeping on a cloud. When she moved to sit, she felt extreme pain in her back and whimpered. Immediately there was a hand on her back helping her to a sitting position. It was followed closely by a bowl in front of her lips. Aslin looked at the bowl and saw an hand and arm attached to it. She followed the arm up to the shoulder to Atem's face. Seeing his face shook all sleepiness away. The color drained from her face as she looked into his eyes. Atem's eyes seemed to sadden and grow in wearied worry. He slowly put the bowl of water he offered her on the bedside table before turning to look at her in a solemn expression. "Aslin," he spoke softly, barely above a whisper. "I have wronged you. I am truly sorry. I didn't want your first time to be like that. Honestly, you deserve so much better. The Gods have made it clear you are under their protection, even my father and I can't touch you without your consent. I have been watching over your recovery for the past week and haven't left your side, but it is understandable nothing I do is just payment for what I have done to you. Please, anything you ask of me, you shall have, not because of the Protection granted to you by the Gods. I'll do it because I was your friend. You trusted me, and I betrayed you. No matter my excuse or intentions to lessen your physical punishment, I was wrong to do what I did. I should have stood up to my father from the beginning. I should have protected you. I really am sorry." Atem lowered his head in shame when he finished. Aslin was shocked to see such a powerful person act so humble. It made her feel a bit uneasy.

She felt something tug on her sleeve and she looked down to see a hawk. Aslin jumped back and squeaked. Atem's head snapped up and he moved to protect her when Atem saw the object of Aslin's fright. "Oh, I'm sure he didn't mean to scare you. He is a hawk. Hawks are a symbol of Ra and Horus two of our Gods. This hawk in particular, came to your rescue with a message of the Gods. The message was your protection and life. He brought with him a scarab. The scarab is over there on the nightstand. The hawk hasn't left your side like me. He's rather protective of you. For all intents and purposes, he is an embodiment of Ra, himself, so what he protects we protect. Hence, you are now one of the most protected people in Egypt."

Aslin hesitantly reached out towards the hawk. The hawk nuzzled the outstretched hand before leaping into her lap. Aslin giggled before looking at Atem. He had his head lowered again. She reached over, lifted his head level, and said, "I seem to remember, I'm the humble one between us. To see you like this, unnerves me. I admit I'm still frightened by you, but I know you were trying to do something to help me. Therefore, I forgive you. Although, I don't know if I will as easily trust you as I did before. I shouldn't have spoken so ill towards Teanna. I guess I still have a lot to learn about my place here as a servant. I did overstep my place. I should be careful. I'm sure next time the punishment for me will be death."

"Not anymore," Atem said quickly. Aslin looked at him like he grew two heads, so Atem added, "You aren't a servant anymore. You are now an official guest in Egypt. My dreams the past few days were clear. He considers you his own daughter and is very protective of you. Thus, you are free to do, learn anything, and go anywhere you please. I would only suggest you take guards with you if you leave the palace walls, so we can protect you. You are my equal in the least, part goddess in the most. Ra doesn't usually appear himself to protect someone unless there is a reason."

Aslin looked at the hawk in her lap. It looked in her eyes and seemed to nod its head as an answer to her silent question. She ran a finger down its back and the hawk nuzzled her hand. "His feathers are so soft. Feel them." Taking Atem's hand, Aslin ran a finger down the back of the hawk, but instead of nuzzling Atem's hand the hawk bit it. "Oh no, I'm so sorry! I didn't think he would do that! I thought the pharaohs were considered living gods. I thought surely he wouldn't mind it when you pet him."

Atem looked at the hawk sadly, and then smiled at Aslin, "It's not your fault. Ra's disappointed in me. It's my fault. I was the one who acted inappropriately. Also, I'm not a living god, yet. My father is the living god. I'm just next in line. Ra can take that away from me as easily as he gave it to me. I don't become the living god until I am crowned pharaoh, and even then that means little when I cross to the land of the dead. I must first pass judgment like everyone else. If I fail the test, I too, will be devoured by Ammit." Aslin's eyes widened at this and hugged Atem. She didn't want him to suffer that fate. Everyone makes mistakes. The point is whether the person learns from them. Maybe, Ra wanted to teach Atem a lesson, but it did seem a bit cold.

Aslin leaned back from the hug and smiled at Atem warmly. "I forgive you. I'm sure Ra simply wants you to learn a lesson now rather than make a similar mistake later. Probably, it's a lesson in fairness. Doesn't the pharaoh pass judgment in Egyptian court? Maybe, He chose this as a moment to teach you about judging and punishment." Atem's eyes grew searching and glazed over. Aslin gave him time to process the information. When Atem's eyes refocused on hers, Aslin continued shyly, "Are we still friends, Atem? I remember feeling sad about the thought of leaving a friend like you so soon."

Atem's face lit up with joy. "I am your friend as long as you wish me to be. I don't think I could find anyone in the world who could come close to the kind of friendship I find in you," Atem said with a warm smile. Though, part of him was crying at the thought of only being her friend for the rest of his life, Atem kept the smile on his face. At this point, Atem knew he had messed things up too much to expect anything out of Aslin. He'd have to live with what he got, and he was lucky that Aslin was speaking with him let alone still wanted to be friends with him.

The hawk called for attention in Aslin's lap. Atem looked down at the animal and saw its heated gaze. Atem watched the hawk carefully knowing it was communicating something. It seemed to be assessing Atem. Atem felt a tingling sensation in his body before the entire world slowly darkened. Everything disappeared except the hawk and himself. Atem watched as the hawk changed into a man and lowered his head in reverence immediately following. "My Lord-God Ra, please forgive my transgression and teach me your ways. I wish to help make Egypt the best possible during my rule, if you grant me it."

"My son, Atem, you have much to learn yet about everything before you are ready to rule and worthy of forgiveness. You may have gained her forgiveness, but I will be watching you throughout your life. Only when you have truly shown medal deserving forgiveness will it be granted to you. A warning, though, I have great plans for you and Aslin. You both are to be a living representation of us, the Gods and Goddesses of Egypt. I expect you to hold that position with respect. Don't disappoint me again."

Atem flinched after the last sentence slightly before he bowed again saying, "As my Lord-God wishes, I will do."

"Good," came the booming voice. "Now, get up and comfort my daughter. She is worried about you. Speak nothing about what I have spoken with you about." After the last sentence, Atem heard Aslin calling his name frantically asking for him to awaken. Atem groaned clutching his head while he sat up to see Aslin's eyes looking at him in fear.

"Are you alright?" Aslin asked pulling him onto the bed. "Come. Lie down on the bed. I'll go to the guard to summon a healer." When she had him on the bed and lying down, Aslin made a move towards the door to summon a healer when Atem caught hear arm. He pulled her gently back to him and gave her a hug.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. I must just be tired," Atem spoke softly. Aslin didn't look convinced, so Atem added, "Seriously, I'll be fine. I haven't had much sleep the last week while you were recovering. The sleep I did get was restless. I was worried about you." Aslin's eyes softened and she hugged Atem. She buried her face in his shoulder and held him close.

"Thank you for caring about me," she whispered into his ear. Atem gave a soft smile as he rubbed her back. He vowed to himself and before the gods that nothing would ever harm her again. To see her hurt was unbearable. His arms unconsciously tightened, but he did so warmly that Aslin didn't think anything of it. Aslin shifted in his arms. He loosened them to let her move. When he saw her lay down on the bed with her head in his lap, he smiled softly to himself. Aslin whispered something inaudiable before drifting off to sleep.

Atem watched her sleep with a gentle smile on his lips before he too felt the need to sleep. He leaned his head back against the headboard of the bed as his eyes became heavy with sleep. But, just as Atem was near the edge of sleep, there came a soft knock on the door. Atem sighed as he lifted Aslin carefully to lay on the bed with her head on the pillow. He tucked the covers around her fame before he staggered sleepily to the door. Reaching the door he asked softly, "Who is it?"

"It is I, cousin," came the voice of Seth. Atem gently opened the door and placed a finger in front of his mouth telling Seth to be silent. Seth nodded and went silently outside. Atem motioned to the balcony and the two of them walked swiftly and silently out.

When they were safely outside, Seth turned to look at his cousin. After a swift assessing look, Seth decided he had to say something. "Atem, I know you don't want to hear this, but you need to get some decent sleep. You are running yourself into the ground. Your wounds haven't healed properly, because you haven't been resting. At this rate, we'll be burying you next month─"

"Seth," Atem interrupted sternly. "I'll rest when Aslin is better. I suppose I shouldn't say this, but I don't think I'd survive without her. You very well know how I feel about Teanna and how much I _despise_ her. I know she's a servant and I'm supposed to marry Teanna for Egypt, but I _hate_ the idea of marrying her when I love Aslin. Unfortunately, I screwed up and can expect Aslin to never trust me again."

Atem wore a blank, emotionless expression, but Seth saw the true pain hidden in his crimson eyes. He saw the water welling up in Atem's eyes as he spoke. They lost their sparkle and became hallow. "Don't worry," Seth spoke, trying to console his prince and cousin. "You saw it. The scarab. The Gods are watching over Aslin. She will survive. Yes, it will be rough for you two to become as trusting as you once were, but I know you Atem. You'll figure something out. Now about Teanna, I could *cough, cough* arrange for her trip back to Summeria to turn for the worst. I mean, I'm as fond of the idea of her becoming my queen as people are of being swallowed by Ammit." Seth smirked wickedly.

"Seth, you may end up being swallowed by Ammit for such a transgression," Atem smirked wickedly back. "She's not work eternal damnation and torture."

Seth's expression turned thoughtful and he raised a fist to his mouth in a pondering gesture before saying, "You have a point there." Shrugging he added, "We'll think of something to keep her from marrying you. Although, don't ask me to marry that thing in your place. I care about you, my cousin, but that's where my self-sacrifice ends."

Atem gave a mocked hurt and shocked expression. "Why Seth! I don't blame you. Who on earth would want to be in my position? They'd have to be desperate. Although," Atem spoke before his eyes grew positively wicked, "you should count yourself lucky if Teanna goes after you. I mean, she does want me and it's not exactly like you are getting any other offers for marriage." Seth glared at Atem and that was it. Atem started to laugh hysterically. Seth glare grew even more deathly.

"Atem," Seth spoke scathingly. When Atem looked up at Seth with water in his smiling eyes, he growled. "Shut up." Then, Seth swept quickly from Atem's presence and out the door. When he closed the door behind him, Seth smiled softly for getting Atem to smile. Thinking Atem would need food soon, Seth went off in the direction of the kitchen to have a slave bring up food for him and Aslin, in case she was better soon.

After Seth left, Atem dropped the smile he was holding to show the tears were sad tears. He looked out at his kingdom sadly. He watch silently as his people went about their days busily in the marketplace below. There were people hustling from shop to shop getting things they needed to _survive_. He realized softly to himself that he knew nothing of what that was like. He never had to wonder where his next meal would come from. When he snapped his fingers, he could get anything he wanted whether he needed it or not.

His eyes settled on a young girl, probably 5-6 years old, limping slowly down the streets in ragged clothes. He watched her as she hobbled along. Sometimes she would stop in front of a shop selling things like bread or fruit and just ogle at the items for sale as if it were the finest of jewelry money could buy. Her expression looked a lot like Aslin's when she first arrived at the palace. His heart crumbled and he called for a guard. A guard quickly came to see what was wrong. Atem pointed to the young girl and whispered something quietly into his ear. The guard looked confused, but bowed and quickly went to carry out his orders.

Atem walked swiftly to the bathroom and took a quick a shower and dress. When he came out he was dressed in royal robes. Atem sat at his mirror applying kohl and putting on his jewelry. When he was dressed, there was a soft knock on the door. Atem called for them to enter. A servant came in carrying a tray of food for him and Aslin. Atem told her to place it on the table by the bed. Moments after the servant had left, Maylee came into his room. "Thank you for coming so quickly," Atem spoke softly.

"My prince, I live to serve you," Maylee said with a bow.

"Cut the formalities when it's just us, Maylee," Atem said. "You raised me from a baby and are like a mother I never had. Mother watched over and still watches over me I'm sure, but I believe that's why she trusted you to look after me. Please, watch over Aslin while I am attending to something that has come to my attention. Make sure she eats if she wakes." Maylee bowed respectfully and Atem left the room.

Meanwhile in the market

The guard walked up to the young girl and spoke to her sternly, "Is there something you wish from this stall?" The girl paled as she looked up to see the pharaoh's guards. She froze terrified. The guard quickly said, "Look. His Highness, the Prince of Egypt, requests that you meet him in his garden. As a token of goodwill, he also offers you anything you wish from this man's stall."

The girl looked at the guard unsure. Why would the prince care about a mere peasant like herself? Why would _he_ even consider meeting with her? This had to be some kind of trick. Testing him, she timidly pointed to a juicy looking apple. The guard looked at her with a raised eyebrow. An apple? She could have anything and she chose just one small apple? Then he remembered the prince's order if she chose something simple like this. Turning to the stall owner, he told them to pack up a nice basket sampling of every item he had.

After paying for the items, the guard carried the basket in one hand and held out the other towards the young girl. The girl limped closer to him and took the guard's hand still unsure. Moments after she took his hand, the guard placed the basket on the ground. Again, she looked at him confused. Her eyes widened as he leaned down and put his arms around her waist. Thinking the worst, she wiggled before she felt herself placed on his shoulders. She looked around to see other people were staring at her now. The guard paid no attention to them. He simply picked up the basket and began walking back towards the palace.

When they arrived in the palace, the guard walked silently through the halls to the garden. As the garden came into view, the girl saw Atem standing by a fountain staring into the water. Atem heard the guards footsteps and turned to face the guard and his guest. Seeing the young girl being carried, his eyes softened and he silently breathed a sigh of relief. The guard placed the young girl on the ground in front of the prince. "You have done well," he spoke gently to the little girl. Turning to the guard, his eyes grew stern and his voice became authoritative, "You may go back to your duties. Guard her well."

The girl bowed before Atem having no clue what to do. She timidly stared at the grass at her feet before she heard his voice again. "Tell me," he said sternly. "Which in the basket did you choose?"

"Th-th-the a-ap-p-ple, m-m-my p-p-prince," she stammered as she bowed lower.

"An apple? I offer you anything and everything you desire from that cart, and all you asked for was an apple? What is your name? Where is your family?" Atem asked with his voice stern.

"My prince, I d-d-don't n-need anything else. My n-name is H-Heba. My family is in the afterlife. I'm sorry my prince," she apologized. Hearing this Atem's eyes softened and he looked for any signs of insincerity.

Satisfied she was telling him the truth, Atem smiled and then got down on one knee so that he was at her level. He watched her shivering in fear and he placed a calming hand underneath her chin raising it to bring her eyes to look up at him. He smiled gently as he spoke, "You pass. I'm sorry for having to test you as I did. I wanted to know the nature of your soul before I gave you a chance at a better life here in the palace. I want a little sister to shower with gifts and protect. Sadly, my mother, died shortly after I was born. Although I've never physically met the woman, I've seen her in my dreams. She rarely appears now that I'm older, but I still feel her watching over me. I'm sure if I had a sister, she would have been absolutely beautiful, like you. So, what do you think? Do you want to be my little sister? I promise to take care of you and protect you."

"But, my prince, I you aren't my family. What about your father, the pharaoh? I don't deserve to have family like you."

Atem's eyes looked hurt and he pulled her close giving her a hug. "My sweet sister, Heba, you deserve so much more than what I offer. The pharaoh will not harm you. I'll protect you. You are my sister. As long as I'm here, you will not go hungry or be in pain. That is if you choose to be my sister. I can't protect you if you choose to leave. So, what do you choose?"

"But, what about all the other kids like me out there? Some of them are worse off than me," Heba spoke softly.

Atem looked at her pensively before he had a brilliant idea. "I promise when I become pharaoh to do something to help them. Until then, I will do what I can when I can. Do you have any other questions?"

Heba shook her head before smiling, "I'd love to have a brother! To have you as mine would be so cool!"

Atem chuckled as Heba rushed forward to hug him. He held her close and picked her up. "Come, let's go see Isis about your leg." Heba looked up at him with wide eyes so Atem added, "I can see you are in pain when walking and as your big brother, I won't allow you to be in pain. Isis will fix you up in no time." He walked towards Isis's chambers carrying Heba in his arms.

With Aslin and Maylee at this time

It had been about an hour since Atem left and Aslin hadn't moved from her position. Maylee sat in the chair by the bed watching her. She was knitting as she watched Aslin sleep. (Picture the typical grandma scene in a rocking chair knitting except the chair doesn't rock. Got it? … Good ^_^.) Maylee looked down at what she had knitted to inspect her work and then she heard a moan. Looking up at Aslin, Maylee saw her face contorted in pain. Maylee placed a hand on Aslin's forehead to comfort her. Aslin stilled under Maylee's hand before her eyes slowly opened and then blinked. Maylee smiled at Aslin. Aslin looked at her confused. "I'm guessing you are wondering where Atem is? He went to take care of something important. Are you hungry?" Maylee asked warmly. Aslin looked at her for a moment before nodding. Maylee helped her into a sitting position and then remembered how long that tray had been sitting there. "Wait a moment. I'll have something fresh brought up." She stood and walked to the door and requested a slave bring up a small tray of fresh fruit, cheese, bread, and some milk. She waited at the door until the servant arrived moments later with a small tray. Taking the tray, Maylee asked the servant to eat some of each of the things brought up. After she was satisfied it wasn't poisoned, Maylee took the tray inside and placed it on the bed next to Aslin's good arm. Maylee bid her to begin eating before she turned to take the previous tray out to the servant for her to take down to the kitchens.

Aslin nibbled on some of the fruit when a sharp pain went through her jaw. She whimpered quietly, but Maylee heard her. Maylee raced quickly back to Aslin's side to see what was the problem. "It hurts to chew," Aslin said quietly. Maylee nodded understanding. Looking at the tray, she saw a knife. Not trusting the servant, Maylee took the knife to the bathroom and washed it thoroughly. When she returned, Maylee took the fruits and cut them into tiny pieces. She placed those pieces in the milk and bade Aslin to drink. Aslin sipped the milk and fruit pieces slowly.

She had finished half of the milk when she set it down full. Maylee frowned. "You need to eat more than that, dear," Maylee said concerned. "You need your strength to heal." Aslin moaned as her stomach protested the idea of anymore food. Shortly afterwards, the door opened to reveal Atem. Atem's face lit up when he saw Aslin awake and sitting up. He walked briskly over to Aslin's side and hugged her. Then, he turned to Maylee and saw the hidden worry in her eyes. Keeping his face happy, he told Maylee thank you and told her he needed to speak with her about a servant outside. The two of them excused themselves and walked out into the hallway.

When they were outside, Atem looked at Maylee with concern. "What has you worried?" he asked. Maylee's eyes dropped to the floor not wanting to be the bearer of bad news to Atem. From what she could tell, he was on one of his last threads. "Please, tell me. I don't think I should wait to hear this news." Atem's voice grew desperate towards the end.

Maylee sighed deeply before steeling herself. "My prince, Aslin is having trouble chewing her food. A healer should look at that. She also didn't eat nearly enough today. I fear for her, but I fear for my prince's health more. You need rest and a good meal. You've barely eaten anything and keep working and have barely slept all this time. My prince, you are injured yourself. Please, take things a little easier on yourself." Atem looked at her and knew that she was right. Even though he knew this, he knew he wouldn't slow down and rest. Even if he wanted to rest, his nerves wouldn't let him for more than a couple of hours each night.

"I promise nothing, Maylee, but I will try," Atem responded. Maylee nodded before she walked off to do her duties. She knew that was the best answer Atem could give her without lying. Atem watched her walk away for a few seconds before he went back inside to Aslin.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Ok.. So this isn't as long as the previous chapter, but I know it's longer than the first two. Many of you are probably wondering: WTF is up with Heba? Hmmmm… let's just say she will become important in later chapters as the story continues. Plus, I felt like it. So there. You know the deal **3 reviews before I post/write the next chapter.** I'll begin writing it tomorrow I promise, but remember dear fans, I am also trying to write an awesome novel, get a book published, and work to pay my bills. Being a starving artist sucks, but I will try to post as much as I can. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked/still like it. Oh, if you can be frank and blunt in your review that is helpful. Remember, I eventually want to be a published author.


End file.
